


We Will Find A Way

by youngandbitchy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Awesome T'Challa (Marvel), Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, King T'Challa (Marvel) - Freeform, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Miscarriage, Postpartum Depression, Protective T'Challa (Marvel), Reader-Insert, References to Depression, Self-Insert, Sweet T'Challa (Marvel), T'Challa (Marvel) Feels, Tumblr: young-and-bitchy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 22:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17271911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngandbitchy/pseuds/youngandbitchy
Summary: You lost a baby. T'Challa is there for you.





	We Will Find A Way

You didn't feel like talking about the matter, so T'Challa took in the difficult task to tell those aware of your pregnancy that you'd lost your baby. He told them to be discreet when you returned, to treat you like nothing had happened.

But something had happened: you'd been pregnant for six months... and then one day you weren't.

It'd been two weeks and convincing you to get out of bed was a challenge, so T'Challa decided to put the kingdom on hold for one day.

When you woke up that morning, T'Challa was still by your side.

“Babe?” You mumbled, the back of your hand on his chest. “Babe.”

“Hm?” He replied, his eyes still closed.

“You're gonna be late.”

“No, I won't.” He opened his eyes and saw you: your face swollen from sleeping thirteen hours a day, a small bump from the pregnancy, and he didn't know when was the last time you took a bath. “I'm staying today.”

You frowned. “Because you're my wife,” he stated, “and my wife hasn't left the bedroom in days.” You grunted and looked up at the ceiling, your arm still stretched out to him. He took your hand, an arm underneath his head.  “We should talk about it.”

“I know, I... I'm... I know I'm a monarch and... and I'm supposed to show a strong front, but... Six months, T. Six months.”

“I'm listening.”

“I could feel them... We'd give them a thousand names and another two thousand nicknames, we'd take them to the park, we'd be great parents.”

“We can still be.”

“I know that, but... Our child died, T'Challa. One day we were making planifications for their day of birth, and the next workers were moving their crib out of our bedroom. I can't recover from that so easily, not when I felt them forming inside of me.”

“I know.” T'Challa sighed and cuddled by your side, wrapping his arms around your waist and feeling his beard in the crook of your neck.

His heart ached for you. You were in pain, and what would he give for Bast to transfer that pain to him. He missed your smile, he missed your laugh, he missed your welcoming eyes in the afternoon after a long day.

Your arms fell to his sides, and he listened to you sobbing as he pepper kissed your neck to make you feel better. “I'm sorry, T. I'm so sorry,” you cried.  

“It wasn't your fault,” he said, his dark chocolate eyes encountering yours. “These things happen, and they happen to anyone. The crown can't save us from the tragedies meant to settle upon us.” The back of his hand caressed your wet cheek. “We can only get through them and hope the process doesn't tear us apart.” With tears brimming from his eyes, he said, “We will find a way to get through the tragedy, I promise you that.”

And as you started crying again, you hugged him tight. “I could never be torn apart from you,” you whispered in his ear and gave him a wet kiss on the cheek. Your hands went to  each side of his face, and with property and pain, you said, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” he answered, a hand on your neck, “my love.”

And as you kissed him among tears, you told yourself that life should be scared, because you weren't only a strong pair, but strong people. The crown couldn't save you from the tragedies, but you could get each other through them... So you told yourself that, as long as you were together, nothing could be too painful. 


End file.
